


癡

by Jinny0704



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinny0704/pseuds/Jinny0704
Summary: 愛情沒有誰比較愛誰，誰對誰更癡迷。兩個人應該是對等的。
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Jesse Lewis
Kudos: 15





	癡

高地發誓自己已經不是第一次看到，傑西拿著剛剛京本使用過的粉底液瓶子傻笑。  
這次的演唱會場地在外地，京本小少爺正常運作，依舊只在背包裡放了睡衣就到會場。  
「...傑西桑…那個粉底液是我的…」高地實在忍不住勸阻。  
「我知道。」  
高地看著自己的兜風好夥伴──路易斯傑西一臉毫不在意的表情，他不是不知道傑西的小心思，但凡京本大我碰過的東西，傑西都想收藏。  
想當初他發現傑西這奇怪的癖好時，真是當場傻在原地了，後來才知道，他並不是每個人拿過用過的東西都感興趣，唯獨京本而已，也是那時高地才察覺傑西與京本的感情，基本上算是一個蘿蔔一個坑，京本完全是縱容傑西這樣的行為。  
雖然高地還是覺得很變態，而且完全無法理解他們的相處模式。

田中樹一走進樂屋，就看到團內身高最高的成員拿著手機對著沙發一陣狂拍。  
「傑西…你為什麼要拍一條內褲…」  
要是被飯們知道這個混血帥哥就是個變態，SixTONES會被怎麼看待啊！  
「做個紀念啊！這是大我剛剛脫下來熱呼呼的~」  
看著一臉神情盪漾的傑西，田中樹上前拍了一把傑西的肩膀：「想要肖想Kyomo，你有經過我的同意嗎？」  
傑西放下手機後煞有其事的雙手捧起田中樹的手：「Juri PAPA，我保證會一輩子對大我好，不會讓他生氣難過，隨時隨地逗他笑，請放心把大我交給我吧！」  
「滾吧！你這麼變態叫我怎麼放心！」田中樹覺得自己真的像個父親…或者母親。  
傑西摟著田中樹肩膀繼續說服：「Juri~你還看不出來嗎？！這代表我只會對大我一心一意，別人都看不上，不用擔心~」  
「閃開啦！我不懂你的邏輯！」拍掉肩膀上的手，逕自走向一旁沙發上休息，不想再理他。

森本慎太郎做為團內最年少，不代表他就不懂團內每個人的情感流向，相反的正因為從小在這樣的環境，以及深愛著SixTONES，所以一切都看得徹底。  
好比現在，最年長看似常受團欺的高地，狀似平常地跟在京本身後收拾各種使用過的物品，實則時刻盯著在一邊坐著的傑西再做出更癡漢的行為，要知道現在可是在外地開演唱會的期間，雖然說大家都待在休息室內，但還是會有工作人員進出啊！被發現還得了，可以只用團員彼此感情好混過去嗎！  
又比如那個地上只舖著毛毯，全身朝下趴在毛毯上休息，團內負責RAP+MC的田中樹，看起來像是睡著，實際上豎著耳朵聽著傑西與京本的互動內容，完全像是個過度保護的家長。  
再比如那個坐在化妝台前用平板夾做頭髮造型的北斗，雖然對外總是說跟京本是不仲、就是合不來，但那都是用來應付外人用的，門一關起來就看見北斗透過鏡子一邊做造型，一邊以眼角餘光望著京本，像是深怕路易斯傑西在眾目睽睽下對京本有太誇張的舉動時，及時做出對外的反應。  
森本慎太郎本身也是，做為與京本不論工作或私下都相處最久的夥伴，兩人關係已比親兄弟更像兄弟了，小時候是京本教會自己各種事，長大後慎太郎無論如何都想守護好京本，所以即使是與傑西感情很好經常相約出遊的慎太郎，心中還是隱隱浮現著要保護京本不被傑西欺負的想法。  
因此在後台休息室總會看到慎太郎幾乎做任何事情，都會邀請京本一道，為了這件事，傑西已經不只一次找慎太郎談判。  
「慎太郎為什麼要阻擋在我跟大我中間？」傑西趁著京本大我不在場，趕緊質問從今天一早就各種黏著京本的慎太郎。  
「你想太多了吧！」慎太郎一邊吃著慰勞品一邊口齒不清的回答著。  
「有！大我今天都沒有跟我同桌吃飯，之後也沒來邀我一起練唱！」傑西想著京本不在身邊，於是各種抱怨，「這次演唱會行程你們四個人都這樣，只要我一接近大我，你們就像要防禦敵人一樣，我們是team耶！怎麼可以把我排除在外！balabala……」  
傑西還在抱怨，慎太郎直接遠離陣地泡了杯蜂蜜薄荷茶拿去給京本。  
慎太郎一邊將茶遞給京本一邊問著：「Kyomo難道不覺得傑西這樣很煩人嗎？」  
京本大我接過蜂蜜薄荷茶喝了一口潤潤喉，「不，很可愛啊！」嘴角一揚走回休息室。  
慎太郎不甚理解的看著京本的背影碎念：「什麼啊…你們兩個的世界，我完全不懂…」

結束當地的演唱會行程，各自回到東京的住處，京本閉著雙眼躺在床上回想今日演唱會上的演出，一邊在腦內自我開檢討會，一邊聽著盥洗室傳來的水聲，腦袋漸漸清明，看著剛淋浴出來腰間僅圍著浴巾的混血帥哥路易斯傑西，「怎麼不穿上衣服？演出期間要小心不要感冒。」對於演唱會或舞台劇期間非常注重自我管理的京本小少爺皺著眉望過去。  
「房間內很溫暖的，而且我想抱抱大我，大我會溫暖我的吧！話說今天大家都攔著我，不讓我接近你balabala……」  
床上京本大我的思緒卻已經飄到兩人第一次見面、第一次合唱、第一次看到傑西因為自己告白而慌亂的表情、第一次接吻、第一次性愛、第一次在團員們的面前公開關係的場景。  
其他人都說傑西變態，對京本太癡迷，他們不知道的是，真正變態、癡迷的也許是京本大我，所有傑西會流露出的可愛、性感、帥氣他都不想讓任何人看到、聽到，他是屬於自己的，如果可以的話，京本好想把傑西裝在透明罐子裡，不讓人有機會可以碰到，京本認為這樣的自己才是真的變態吧…  
「傑西…好き…大好き。」打斷了還在各種抱怨的傑西，京本揚起嘴角微笑。  
傑西愣了一下，爬上床抱著先洗完澡一身香噴噴的京本大我，將頭埋進京本的頸窩：「大我，俺も大好き…」

愛情沒有誰比較愛誰，誰對誰更癡迷。  
兩個人應該是對等的。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次寫文，請大家多多鞭策~


End file.
